


Ways To Say That Word

by Jia_Jia16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Inspired by Music, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, song: make you feel my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Jia16/pseuds/Jia_Jia16
Summary: How I imagine Waverly saying I love you to Nicole a little sooner. Set at the end of 3x05 Jolene.





	Ways To Say That Word

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cheesy little cliché something I couldn't get my mind off. And I made use of Dom's vocals.

Waverly felt like she was floating. She felt free suspended in the air, nothing was there to hurt her and there were no problems she had to face. She was finally in a state of peace after the day she had. What could possibly make it better? Oh, yeah. Her hot as hell redhead cop girlfriend, who she was currently locking lips with heatedly. Yup, everything was perfect. She was officially in heaven.

Or at least she would be if it wasn’t for the nagging at the back of her head that’s really bothersome. Waverly tried to focus at the feel of Nicole’s lips against hers but to no avail. She knew what the issue was, she just didn’t want to face it right now.

Feeling her shift uncomfortably, Nicole pulled back from the kiss to stare at Waverly but the brunette wouldn’t meet her eyes.” Hey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Waverly shakes her head.” Let’s go back to where we were, shall we?” She tried kiss her girlfriend but the redhead wouldn’t allow it.

“As much as I like that. There’s something bothering you and I want to know.” Nicole leaned back on the bed and raised Waverly’s chin.” Talk to me.”

Waverly didn’t really want to talk it right now, especially with the direction they were going. But the conversation they had back at the precinct rang in her head, despite Nicole being under a thrall. There were some truth to her words. For some time now, Waverly has kept Nicole out of the loop on some personal matters because she didn’t want the redhead to baby her or get her hurt. But because of the dishonesty, it was putting a strain in their relationship and Waverly really wanted this to work. She had never felt this kind of love to anybody before, it was intense and she absolutely loves it.

Staring back at soft brown eyes, Waverly sighed before saying,” Do you remember our conversation back at the precinct?”

“It’s a little hazy but I remember and you should know that I never meant what I said.” Nicole assured her.

“Well you should.” Nicole looked at her confused but stayed silent.

“I realized that, I shouldn’t have kept you out on the loop or pushed you away. I should have told you or at least texted what me, mama, and Wynonna were doing but I didn’t want to incase you get caught in the crossfire! But I realized that my attempts to keep you safe were pointless and wrong. If there was anything I got from that organ stealing sack headed son of a bitch incident.” Both women chuckled at the memory.” Is that despite my good intentions, lying hurts more than getting thrown across a room.”

“Hmmm, it hurt pretty bad, but you’re right. There is more pain in emotions.” Nicole pulled Waverly closer and tightened her hold on her.” But I think our main concern here is honesty so I want you to promise me, that no matter what you tell me the truth. If I’m being too controlling, you could slap me back to what matters most. Deal?”

“Deal!” Waverly giggled and kissed her chastely.

”Now that that’s out of the way, you think we could go back to where we left of?” Nicole hummed and inched closer to Waverly, wanting to feel her lips again.

“Actually…” Waverly got off Nicole’s lap, making her pout at the lost, and walked to the vanity table grabbing her phone.” You said something to me that day before the whole Jolene thing, I was a bit taken back and didn’t know how to feel about it honestly.”

Nicole raked her head on what she said that day and those three words came back to her, making her blush and also a feeling of dread.” Oh.”

“Yeah. Yesterday I came to a realization that I wouldn’t be myself right now if it wasn’t for you, and what I feel for you is so good that I may never live without it.” Waverly smiled affectionately and she pressed something in her phone and suddenly the room was filled with the soft melody of a piano played along with the young brunette’s vocals, pouring her heart out to the redhead looking up at her in a daze.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_ __  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

Waverly sauntered to Nicole and held out her hand, Nicole took it in hers nonchalantly and stands.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_ __  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
Oh, I hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

Waverly turns around so her back was against Nicole’s front and wrapped her girlfriend’s arms around her body, engulfing herself on redhead’s warmth and scent. Giving her a moment of bliss.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_ __  
But I will never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Nicole brought her face closer to Waverly’s face and pecked her cheek and her shoulder then she nuzzled her hair, making the brunette giggle and turn around to face her. Both wore smiles so wide their faces may very will split in half.

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

Waverly circled her arms around Nicole’s neck while hers wrapped around her waist and pressed her body against hers. Their foreheads were against each other and they swayed to the rhythm, getting lost in their affection for one another.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of this Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, oh yes  
To make you feel my love

The song came to an end and the sounds of the piano faded and they were left in silence. Neither made a move or a sound, both wanting to stay in their bubble for just a few moments longer. After a minute of silence, Waverly was the first to break it.” I love you too, Nicole Haught.”

 

Nicole smiled and leaned down to capture Waverly’s lips and pressed their already close bodies even closer, not leaving an inch between them. The dread Nicole felt earlier disappeared completely and was replaced with warmth at the thought that this angel in her arms loves her just as much as she loves her. The need for air came and both reluctantly pulled away and Nicole brought them both down to sit on the bed with Waverly straddling her.

 

“Good. Because Waverly Earp, I am absolutely, ridiculously in love with you.”

 

“That’s good to know.”

 

“Hmmm. Now I know a way for you to make me feel your love.” Nicole teasingly squeeze Waverly’s ass, making her squeak.

 

“You really want me do you?” Waverly had to laugh at how the moment had change from sweet to sultry in just a span of seconds.

 

“Like you have no idea.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Waverly gave Nicole her bedroom eyes. With nothing else to say, Nicole crashed her lips against hers feverishly and flipped them as the first stage of their love making begins.

~//___*___\\\~

 

Music blasted loudly from the living room filling the whole downstairs of the homestead. Michelle exited the kitchen and made her way to the living room to find Wynonna laying casually on the couch while twirling peacemaker on her finger, not at all bothered by the loud sound that could make your ears bleed.

 

“Wynonna, would you turn that off!” Michelle yelled over the music.

 

“No can do mama!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“So I don’t suffer this!” Wynonna paused the music and sounds of banging and moaning can be heard loudly from upstairs making Michelle shudder, she did not want to think about what her daughter was doing up there.

 

“Turn it back on.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Wynonna pressed play and the homestead was filled with a combination of noises from both levels.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else enjoy Dom/Waverly singing? Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
